Puchy!
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Kagome has always wanted a dog put her parents have always said no! Its her graduation of Jr. High and her parents suprise her with a trip to the pound! They say she can pick out 1 dog! Put Kagome falls in love with 2 brotehr dog's in a cage.
1. Graduation

**AN: I know I keep forgetting to write these! But I think you all know that I do not own Inu yasha or the charecters! Right? I will try to write my disclammers more often though! And sorry for the delay in my updates!**

**Graduation**

"Sailor Moon look out behind you!"

"Oh no Tuxedo Mask! Luna what do I do Oh what do I do? Wahhhhhhhhh!"

Sigh 'All that's on is sailor moon! I use to like it but it's a little young for me now!'

"Luna why? Why Tuxedo Mask?"

'Even Serena-Sailor Moon, had a pet why can't I?'

Kagome switched off the T.V and got up to stretch.

'It isn't fair! I've wanted a dog since I can remember but no! My brothers had 2 guinea pigs, a rabbit and a pet mouse! And he's only 12!'

All of these pets Kagome had ended up taking care of and then shed gone on a school trip and come back to fined them dead! She never wanted to take care of them her brother just never did! All Kagome wanted was a pet dog! Was that such a big deal? She was really responsible and loved dog's.

Kagome had never actually had a pet she could call her own. She turned her head to the side were a small fish bowl sat on a table in her room.

'Unless you can count a goldfish!' She looked in on Gubber her golden goldfish. Gubber was great to talk to but not much fun for a pet.

"Kagome are you ready? If we don't leave in five minutes were going to..."

"I know, I know mom! If we don't leave in five minutes were going to be late and I wont get my diploma for Jr. High, then I wont get in to high school or collage."

Kagome skipped down the stairs.

"Look at what we did?" Mr.higurashi said to Mrs.Higurashi, rapping his arm around her holding his coffee cup in his other hand, as Kagome came skipping down the stairs.

"I know she's such a good girl."

"Can you believe how fast she's grown up? It seams like only yesterday she was a little kid taking a bath with her old man! sigh But now she's old enough to take bath's with other men!"

"DAD!" Kagome yelled at her father as she stepped down from the last step. "I am not taking baths with other guys! I'm not even out of Jr. High!"

"Ya dad! Kagome doesn't do that. She may have a boyfriend that wishes for that and dreams for it but Kagome isn't ready to do that!"

"Sota, your dead!" Kagome took off chasing Sota around the house.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sota screamed as he dashed threw the kitchen Kagome hot on his heals. There grandfather came out of the kitchen holding a coffee cup in one hand and a book in the other. As Kagome went by he raised his cup above his head.

"Hi grandpa!" Sota yelled.

"Go kick dad for me!" Kagome yelled as she dashed around the table after Sota.

"What did you do now Bankotsu?" Grandfather asked looking up from his book with his spectacles.

"Ahh, I did nothing sir!" Mr.Higurashi held his wife gently and kissed her cheek. "Aren't children wonderful?"

"Don't you mean wonderful playthings?"

Mr.Higurashi laughed.

"Just because I enjoy teasing them and making them work hard doesn't mean I don't respect them!"

Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

"Humph! So when is this young fellow going to get here?" Grandfather asked putting his book down.

"Any minute now!"

-----

"Kagome I was just kidding! I swear I was just kidding!" Sota yelled praying silently. "Your boyfriends nice! Really he is!"

Kagome closed in on her little brother as the door bell rang.

"Speak of the devil!" Mr.Higurashi yelled. "Kagome stop chasing your brother for a minute someone here for you! It's your b-o-o-o-y-friend!"

Kagome jogged over to the door. Mr.Higurashi stepped aside from the door to let Kagome threw. He was holding on to the edge of it though.

"Sota, hunny, Grandpa time to load up!" He yelled. Kagome had already started dragging Koga to the car.

"So Kagome how are you today?"

"Okay. What about you?" Kagome asked as they arived at the car.

"Alright!"

They all piled in to the car. Mr.Higurashi in the driver seat next to him sat Mrs.Higurashi. In the middle of there huge van sat Kagome and Koga holding hands, and in the way back sat Sota playing his video games while his grandfather tried to figure out how to play his own video game. In the back of the car hung Koga's brown robe and Kagome's yellow.

(Jr. High robes yellow for girls, brown boys. High school red girls, blue boys. Collage black boys, girls white.)

"So Koga what High school are you going to again?" Mr.Higurashi asked looking threw the rearview mirror.

"Ummm, Osaki Elinova high sir." Koga responded respectively.

"Oh, Kagomes going to an all girl's high school right here in Tokyo, ummm... Kakawaki high right?"

"Ya!" Kagome said.

Koga sighed and rested his head in her lap.

"Didn't you apply to Osaki with Youi?"

"Ya but Kakawaki is closer and so I thought it would be easier." Kagome looked at him feeling a little guilty.

"But you're so far away!" He complained. Kagome hit him.

"It's only 3 hours away!"

"Only 3 hours she says!" Koga muttered, "Long distant relation ships can be tough!" He told her "You ready for that?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and hit him again.

"As I said It's only 3 hours away!"

"But you forgot I'm also going to America this summer!" he said raising his head from her lap and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not like your going to meet a girl and stay there all your life. I mean it's not like your going there and staying for good, right?"

Koga smiled.

"Are you worried?"

"...!! Of course I am!"

Koga laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Kagome," Koga held her tighter to him "there is no other girl for me! My heart belongs to you!" He kissed her forehead she smiled.

Koga made Kagome feel all tingly inside when he kissed her she loved it.

"Hey you two love birds back it up not so close!" Mr.Higurashi said eying them from the rearview mirror.

Koga reluctantly went back to holding hands with Kagome. The two of them blushing.

-----------

"Finally were here!" Grandpa complained as he stretched his back. Sota stepped out of the car behind him.

"Your only glad because you kept losing to you're own video game and then to me!"

"I did not lose every game!" Grandfather complained "I just decided to go easy on you!" He said crossing his arms against t his chest.

"Whatever you say Grandpa!"

"It's the truth!" he argued.

"Are you two coming?" Kagome called from the school gate. Koga holding her hand right beside her.

"Hey old man I thought you were faster than this!" Mr.Higurashi teased.

Mrs.Higurashi hit him lightly.

"Stop teasing people! You'll get in to trouble some day!" She lectured wagging her finger at him. Then she took off to go help her father. Mr.Higurashi wagged his finger behind her back and screwed up his face in a serious way. Kagome and Koga burst out laughing. Mrs.Higurashi turned around. Mr.Higurashi put his arms at his side and gave her an innocent smile. She shook her head and continued walking down the hill.

Mr.Higurashi smiled and started walking threw the gates.

"Come on you two!" he called.

Koga and Kagome jogged up to him and walked up the stairs they new so well holding there robes in one hand each and then there other hands were held hand in hand.

-----------------------------

"We are proud to announce this years graduating seniors of Highhisawaki Jr. high!" everyone cheered.

"Kakiwa Asoki! An A+ student to hopefully go far in life!" Everyone cheered as a short blond came up to receive her diploma bow smiling and walk off the stage.

"Next up is Youi Basanaki! A fast runner and hard worker!" Kagome cheered loudly for her friend.

Youi was tall for a girl and yet shorter then Kagome. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Youi held herself tall as she went up to receive her diploma. A smile a mile long covered her face as she bowed and walked off the stage.

"Way to go Youi!" Kagome cheered as more students got called up.

Koga pulled her in close and kissed her cheek.

"Well it's thanks to you she graduated! You tutoring her and all! Are you sure you don't wanna go to Osaki with us?"

Kagome pushed him away smiling.

"I'm sure!"

"Kagome Higurashi! A bright, athlete from our school she has some how been able to help others, keep her own grades up and become and all star athlete lets give it up for her!" Everyone cheered.

Kagome bounced out on the stage to receive her diploma. She smiled at Mr.Hukino, and Mrs.Akinatsa who handed her diploma and hugged her.

"Were so proud of you Kagome!" Mrs.Akinatsa told her with a hug.

"Keep in touch and good luck in high school okay?" Mr.Hukino shook her hand.

"Thanks! And I will!" She showed her diploma off then exited the stage to watch the other students and Koga.

"Koga Hunitatarasaki! What a mouth full! Also a number one athlete and star student here at Highhisawaki Jr. high!" Koga stepped on the stage grinning from ear to ear. He received his diploma with a smile and then thrust his hand up in to the air with his diploma showing off like the show off he was.

"That boyfriend of yours is crazy!" Youi told Kagome as they cheered and clapped for him.

"I know but that's why he's my boyfriend!"

Youi smiled.

"I guess opposites do attract."

Kagome grinned.

"I guess!"

At that moment Koga came in and hugged her tightly.

"You were so cute up there!" he told her cherishing his diploma in one hand and keeping his hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh so were you!" Kagome said and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh!" Youi ducked her eyes "No love stuff in front of me!"

Kagome turned to her friend.

"We aren't that lovey dovey!"

"I wish we were!" Koga muttered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh nothing!" he defended himself innocently, and smoothly changed the subject. "So Youi did you know Kagome isn't going to High school with us?"

"What????" Youi was shocked. "But we've been going to school together since, since we started school!"

Kagome sighed.

"I know, I know! It's just this school is closer and I don't wanna be to far from my family! You know with my grandpa, and my mom pregnant and all!"

"Your mom's pregnant?" Koga asked shocked.

"I thought I told you?"

"No you told me!" Youi said raising her hand to get Kagome's attention.

"But still! Why don't you go to school with us?" Youi complained putting up a puppy face. "P-l-l-l-ease?!"

"I'm sorry Youi, no! Besides its only 3 hours away that's not that far you know!"

"Only three hours away she says!" Youi said slapping her head.

"That's what I said!" Koga responded, "But she just won't listen to us!"

"Do you know how tortures three little hours can be?" Youi continued complaining the whole way to the car and the whole way to the restaurant were her and Koga's parents would meet up with them. She finally stopped when she had to eat.

-----------

AN: IM NOT TYPING IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER IS BEING A PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! Now it decides to save! Kicks computer. I AM GOING TO KILL MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST WROTE 1000 WORDS MORE AND IT ERASED THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Return to Top


	2. Suprise

**Present**

"I never thought dinner would be over!" Kagome sighed in the car.

"Oh hunny well you had a really long day!" Mr.Higurashi told her as he pulled the car in to the drive way.

"Ya I can't wait to see my bed and fall asleep!"

Mr.Higurashi chuckled.

"I can just see you now, drifting off to dream land!" he sang the last part and opened his door. "Your highness!" He bowed and opened the door for Kagome.

"Why thank you!" she steped out and went in to the house her mother and grandfather came in side behined her, her father carried a sleeping Sota in to the house and down the hallway to his room.

"Good night hunny try and get some sleep!" Mrs.Higurashi called to Kagome as she climbed up the stairs.

"Good night Mom, Grandpa, dad!"

"Night!" came the reply.

------

"Uph!" Kagome groaned as she jumped on to her bed. "Sleep at last!" she lay there a few minutes listening to the water running her mother was probablly doing the dishes while her dad and Grandpa were probablly arguing over the tv channel.

Kagome finally driffted off to sleep.

---------------------

"Kagome get up!"

Kagome turned over in her bed to look at her clock it was only 8 o'clock on a saturday? Who was waking her up?

"Kagome!" she looked up to see her father begining to shake her bed "Up! Up simba, up!"

"Why?" Kagome complained "It's a saturday!"

"To bad up and attem were going somwere!" with that her dad got up and left the room. Kagome groned and rolled over. "That meens NOW!" her dad said popping his head back in for a seconed.

Kagome shot out of bed and was dressed and ready in seconeds.

'Why? It's saturday!' She ate her food slowly and then followed her father to the car like a lost puppy dog following some randome person.

"Ready?" Mr.Higurashi asked his sleepy daughter in the passenger seat.

"To go to bed? Yes!" she closed her eyes.

Mr.Higurashi smiled and put the car in reverse.

-----------------------

"Mhhh!" Kagome opened her eyes.

"Hey I'm glad you finally woke up. Were almost there!" he smiled.

Kagome looked arouned in suprise.

"Were are we?" she asked. She didn't recognise enything.

"We are on the freeway!"

"Okay!" Kagome replied and looked out the window for another ten minutes before her father pulled in to..."Oh My God!"

"Yep!" Her father smiled at her as he parked.

"Your, your going to let me.."

"Get a dog?" Mr.Higurashi finished as Kagome shook her head up and down mouth open. "Then yes!"

Kagome sqweeled and hugged her father.

"YAY!" she jumped out of the car like an excited little girl. Mr.Higurashi followed a bit slower smiling at his 15 year old daughter pouncing up and down waiting for him.

--------------

They walked in to the pound and passed kennel after kennel.

"How can I choose just one?" Kagome asked becoming more excited by the seconed.

"Well you better only choose one!" Mr.Higurashi warned.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm just gald your finally letting me get one!"

Mr.Higurashi smiled he loved it when his daughter truly smiled from the bottom of her heart (which she didn't do very often).

"So why'd you finally say yes?" She asked as she looked at a 3 year old black lab.

"We decided for your graduation we'd let you get one since you've worked so hard and wanted one for so long."

"Thank you!" she said again as she examened a 1 year old golden sheppered.

"Do they have any puppies?" Mr.Higurashi asked as they continued looking. As if to grant his wish Kagome spotted two puppies she swore hadn't been there earlier.

"Daddy look!" she ran over to look at them. "There adorable!" she cunned.

There were two of them. They had red eyes, golden fur up to there neck and then silver fur from there neck up. Kagome saw a glow coming from there necks as they both argueed for her attention off the cage door.

"It says here that they don't know what type of dogs they are they think there mutts and that there both brothere's the age of 9 months. There friendly, playful, good with kids, can be agresive with them selves but is suggested tehy stay together." Mr.Higurashi read off the plack.

"There so cute!" Kagome cunned as she petted them with her fingers from the other side of the cage. The puppies were licking her fingers and rubbing there heads under her fingers.

Mr.Higurashi looked up with a frown at his smiling daughter.

"Only one Kagome!"

"Oh dad but look at them there so cute!" Kagome said as her face went in to puppy dog.

"No Kagome! Lets go!" He said dropping the plack back to swing on its string. "We'll come back later this week!" he said as he reached for the handle of the red door leading out of the kennel.

Kagome didn't move she just looked at the puppies saddly. Mr.Higurashi sighed.

"Let's go Kagome! We'll come back soon!" he pulled the door open and Kagome got up reluctently to follow him to the car. She opened her door and plopped down with a sigh.

Mr.Higurashi opened his door and looked at his daughter.

"Oh!" He said searching his pockets.

"What?" Kagome asked him

"I must have dropped my key's somwere in there! I'll be right back you stay here!"

"Okay." Kagome replied softly.

Mr.Higurashi closed his door behined him and walked up the steps back to the big red door.

-----

Kagome had begaun to play with the door out of bordum! "Were is he?" Kagome muttered. At that moment Mr.Higurashi came out from the red door's.

"Sorry hunny! I couldn't fined them at first I didn't think I dropped them in the door way!"

"Ya sure dad lets go!"

"Okay hun!"

Mr.Higurashi backed the car out of the parking lot with a sly grin on his face.

---------------------------

AN": KILL THE COMPUTER KILL THE COMNPUTER! IT DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Soft Farewells

**Soft Farewells**

"Why do you have to leave right away?" Kagome complained hugging him tightly and refusing to let go as Koga held her close and played with her hair.

"My mom wants us to spend the whole summer break in America and be back in time for me to get use to the campus!" Koga replied.

"Awww!" Kagome whined "Youi already went to the campus, her parents sent her supper early and then I wont see you untill the first weekend of the first week of school? I'm going to be all alone!" Kagome said this squeezing him tighter.

Koga looked down at her sorrowfull, and fealing guilty.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" he said.

They stood together holding eachother for another minute then on the intercom...

"Flight 301 please report to sector 32c! Flight 301 please report to sector 32c!"

"Well thats me!" Koga said pulling apart with a reluctent Kagome.

"Aww!" she whined.

Koga lifted her chin and looked in her brightly lit brown puppy dog eyes. Then he moved his head and bent to kiss her cheek gently.

His kiss felt warm and smooth against Kagome's ivory skin. He pulled away slowly.

"I'll miss you!" she told him as he bent down to get his lugage.

"And I you!" he replied as he started to walk towrd section 32c. He turned one last time and looked at her, then he disapered in the croud.

Kagome sighed.

'I wonder when I'll ever get my real first kiss!' she thought touching her lips. 'I wanted to take it slow and Koga's so nice being so patient even to wate on our first kiss.' she smiled. 'Maybe thats why I love him!'

------------

"Kagome lets go shoot hoops or something!" Sota complained from Kagomes bed as she typed away furiously at her computer.

"No Sota! How many times do I have to tell you I have work to do?"

"Aww! Your no fun any more! It's the seconed week of summer break and you still haven't played hoops with me!" Sota dangled their grandpas cat by its front paws. Kagome swivled in her chair to face him for a minute then she sighed.

"Go get the ball and I'll meet you out back in five minutes!"

"Really?" Sota said inthusiasticlly as he went down on all fours.

"No I'm joking! Ovcourse!"

"You better be out there in five minutes!" Sota yelled back at his big sister as he ran out the door.

"Ya, ya whatever!" Kagome called to him as she returned to her computer.

_K/H in the house wants a dog: I just promised my brother I'd go shoot hoops with him so I have to go but I'll talk to you later right?_

_K/H loves only K/H girl: Ovecorse! I'll be on tomorrow. But you didn't answer my question._

Kagome paused looking at the screen. She then looked down at her wrist watch, 3 minutes left.

_K/H in the house wants a dog: Ummmmm...could Ithink about it? Then I'll get back to you! _

_K/H loves only K/H girl: don't wait too long to responed, okay? _

_K/H in the house wants a dog: Okay but in the meen time you better not be lookin at other girls ass's okay?_

_K/H loves only K/H girl: Ouch! Well that hurt!_

Kagome smiled.

_K/H in the house wants a dog: Well you desereved it! Bye!_

With that Kagome sighened out not waiting for a response and dashed down the stairs.

"Come on Kagome!" she heard her brother complain as she exited out the back door.

"See you later mom, dad, me and Sota are going to go shoot hoops!"

"Don't be out to late!" Mrs.Higurashi warned.

"Go kick some older kids butts on the court!" Was Mr.Higurashi's respons.

As Sota and Kagome started passing the ball back and forth they passed Gramps.

"Bye Gramps!" Kagome called.

"If you get hurt I have an ointment I've been wanting to try!" he called after them stopping his work of brushing the steps for a seconed and then continuing as he his two grand kids fade in to the distance. "Haha! Kids these days!" shakes his head as he moves on to the next step.

----------------

"Come on Kagome could you play a little softer on me?" Sota whined as Kagome made another lay up. "Its not like I'm the star of the school basket ball team like you!"

"Oh come on Sota!" Kagome said putting her hands on her knees panting. "Stop being such a wimp!" they'ed been playing for two hours now and Kagome was schoolin him. The score out of four games up to fifty, so far Kagome had to let her brother score because she was beating him so badly.

"Oh come on Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes okay, okay!"

--------------------

For the next hour Kagome played very lightly and let her brother beat her. By the end of the hour Kagome had stopped breathing hard and her little brother was looking like he was about to die.

"Hey ready to head home Sota? It's almost lunch time!" Kagome told her little brother pointing to her wrist watch.

"No lets play a little longer! Please Kagome!"

Kagome sighed.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Sota jumped in the air, and begain trying to make three pointers as Kagome sat down to get a drink from her water bottle.

"Hey kids! Your on our cort!" a guy steped out on the court one guy behined him and a third guy took Sota's ball.

Kagome stood up and went to her little brother sheltering him protectivly.

"So I'm gonna sugjest you both move your little butts out of here! Though the girls butt's lookin real smooth!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome responded annoyed at these jerks thinking they could just take the court they were playing on by force.

"Ka-Kagome why don't we just le-leave?" Sota asked her stutering in fear.

"No! These jerks need to be taught a lesson." Kagomes brown eyes burned with fury as she studied the three men.

The man who told them to get off 'there' court was tall and had black hair pulled back in a short pony tail he wasn't very big in muscle wise compared to his friends but he was tall and defenetly looked stronger than Kagome. He was wearing a black leather jacket with mettal studs, white tank top, black jeans with a chain probably conecting to his wallet, black tenneshoes and white socks. He also wore open finger leather gloves with studs around a open square on the front.

His friends were both bigger then him in hight and muscle but for some reason he looked like the leader. The one who took the ball from Sota, the tallest one, also had black hair but it was longer, wavy and pulled back in a pony tail like Kagomes (his hair may have been even longer). He wore a yellow striped long shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a white tank top, black jeans and white tennishoes with a blue niki cheek mark.

The third guy was built bigger in muscle, he had black hair put up in a bun over his head he wore the same thing as the first guy except for he was wearing a black tank top instead of a white one, and his shoes were a different style but still black.

--------

_'Interesting girl!' _the seconed guy thought as he looked her over.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with really short red shorts, red socks that reached right below her knees and white tennishoes. Her hair was longer then his held in a high pony tail braid it reached to about midway between her waist and knees his only went to his waist (even in a pony tail). She had a nice figure for a kid and was a healthy skinny. She had muscle her sholders were a bit wide, she looked as if she worked in many sports besides basket ball maybe possibly kendo?

_'Oh!' _the girl had turned her glare on him _'She probablly feel uncomfortable with me staring at her.'_ He looked away as he played with the ball tossing it back and forth in his hands.

--------

_'Why is he looking at me? Stop it!' _

"So you wanna defend your court girly?" The third guy asked her.

Kagome snapped her attention back to the other two men.

"This should be fun!" the first guy said.

The seconed guy stayed silent.

"My name isnt 'girly' it's," Kagome's battle arora was growing, Sota was shivering in fright. "It's Kagome Higurashi! And you are going down!" Kagome made a thumbs down with her one hand while her other one stayed wrapped around her brother who was now shivering really badly.

_'Oh no they've made Kagome really, really mad and when she snapps...oh boy! This is going to be rough!'_

Kagome glared at the three men. (The seconed guy had joined his friends now so she could glare at all three of them.)

----------------------------

"Hmmph," the first guy smiled at her. "Hey girl I'll make a deal with you!"

"It's not girl!"

"Fine Kagome, lets make a deal!" His sneer spread across his face and the seconed guy smiled a devils grin.

The seconed guy's face stayed serious as he watched Kagome her eyes _'Are the eyes of a warrors! This girl has an amence battle arora, she also is much stronger then Miroku thinks!'_ He smiled. _'I like this girl!'_

The third guy looked at the seconed and bent down to whisper.

"Naraku why are you smiling?"

He responded in a excited whisper.

"This girl knows how to fight!"

The third guy looked at him confused then he smiled. _'This will make it fun! I can see why Naraku's excited I hope Miroku feels it too!'_

The first guys smile widend. _'Hehe! Naraku, Jenkotsu lets have some fun!' _He cracked his nuckles trying to intimadate Kagome.

Kagome didn't move her glare was that of a batosi's she didn't look away not even once her eyes narrowed and her hold on her brother tightened.

---------

AN: okay im a bit behined I know sorry! I'm also sorry if I accedently changed the color of Kagomes eyes in a chapter. I am going to name a charecter adn i swear if i spell and as adn one more time i have new main charecter (and then or than as thne or tahn)


	4. Brawl on the Bball court!

**Brawl on the B-ball court!**

"What are you preposing?" Kagome asked her brother squirming in her grasp.

Miroku smiled.

"I'm suggesting that we have a brawl on the b-ball court Kagome! And that we put a bet on it. I meen if thats okay with a little girl like you.

Kagome's glare became more intense as she noticed all three of them were smiling even the seconed guy who had seemed so mature and quiet.

"What are we going to be betting?"

"Hmm!" the first guy rubbed his chin.

Kagome glared.

"You know my name shouldn't you give me yours?" Kagome asked the three guys as she didn't move her glare from them once.

"Oh ovcourse how rude of us. Guys?"

"Shall we?" the third guy said.

"Why not?" said the first.

"I'm Miroku Kapahala-Mitskenuki the top notch pervert and strong holder of fear at Higawahika high!" he said in a sing songy way but with amazing pride waves hiting Kagome as she continued glaring at him not impressed at all. "You may call me Miroku!"

"And I'm Jenkotsu Kitunahara," the third guy told her as he jammed his thumb in to his muscular chest. "I'm apart of fear factor at Higawahika high also and the biggest ladies man!" he said showing of his rump to Kagome who had turned her glare on him. She raised one of her eyebrows but found she couldn't help but look. "You may also call me by my first name!"

"Ya I guess you have a nice rump but nothing compared to otheres!" she shot at him.

"So true! Like yours for instance?" Jenkotsu replied "Wanna show it off some?"

Kagome's glare reappered on her face along with a look of disgust.

"**NO!**" she said so intimadatingly cold that he shivered as if he were in the north pole.

"Okay, okay it was just a joke!" he told her waving his arms in front of him, as a giant sweat drop fell down the back of his head.

"And you?" Kagome asked the third guy who she thought was mature looking (emphasise 'was').

"I'm Naraku Fushamaara. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he bowed and touched Kagomes hand.

Kagome pulled her hand back. _'How could he be a gental man and a gangster?' _Kagome wondered.

"Are you also a part of this stupid fear factor and ladies man at Higawahika high?" her glare emphasised on him now.

"Yes!" came his short and sharp reply as he stood back up to his touering hight to look down at her. Kagome of course was not intimadated but her little brother was scared silly.

"Are you in highschool girl?" Miroku asked her.

"What are you thinking askin her that? Ovcourse she is I meen look at her!" Jenkotsu shrugged his sholders up and bent his arms at the elbows and waved his hand in a motion that showed them her figure in the air. "She's tall, probably the same height as you (5 foot 11and1/2 inch), sexy lookin and got great long hair! How could she not be in at least 10th grade?"

"Hmmm! Your right! That would meen shes only a year behined us! She's perfect!"

Kagome's glare magnafied her little brother was really scared but still couldn't get out from her arm's grasp wrapped around him.

"**What do you meen I'm perfect?**" her voice was even more scarier then before. "And Im entering High school next year for your information!"

"Really? You look so much older!" Jenkotsu replied scratching his chin. "Either way she'd be perfect to show off!" he said removing his hand from his chin.

"I'm not ment to be 'showed off'!" Kagome shot at him.

"Oh no girl you got it all wrong, we need a girl to show off to our friends at school so they know we got all the good girls!"

Silence.

"Didn't you say you guys were girl magnets or something?"

All but Naraku shrank and sighed, then they both realise what they'd done and sat stragiht up and tried denying it.

"No were very popular with the ladies!"

"Ya they flock to us!"

"We just want an exotic babe!"

"Ya thats it! One from that all girls high shcool herer in town, Kakawaki high! I meant to say the classy, sexy babes who are smart, athletic and got a sense of style, with a good personality, can be wild, ruff, and hard to understand completely and got a scence of humer! Thats what I ment to say! "

"Ya so you aren' t even the right girl for us!"

Kagome froze.

"How do you know I don't have all of those cualities? And isn't that a lot to ask to fined in one girl??"

"Well first off I dought you have all those cualities and if you do its's most unlikely for you to go to that top notch private school! And no it is not to much to ask of one girl!!" Miroku responded bending down at eye level with her.

"One girl? What are you all going to share her or something? And by the way that is were I'm going to high school!"

The two of them looked at her there eyes popped open.

"THEN YOUR PERFECT!" they yelled eyes full of hearts, as they pounced on her wagging tails.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled at them and they went flying backwords. "You don't even know me!"

"Wahh! What a mean girl!" Jenkotsu complained as he pushed his bangs on the sides out of his face rubbing his bruised neck.

"That hurt!" Miroku said rubbing his cheek were he hit the cement, looking like he was about to cry.

"Girls are so much cooler when there harder to get to!" Jenkotsu said his frown of pain turning in to a smile.

"Ya and especially when there tough!" Miroku added with a smile. They both begain to laugh, Naraku and Kagome looked at them and they both sighed.

"So what's this deal you wanna make?" Kaogme asked her glare had vaporised and her grip on Sota had loosened, tohis relief.

_These guys aren't really bullies there goofs! Hehe! Funny ones!'_ Sota thought as a smile begain to crack on his face.

"Oh ya!" Jenkotsu looked at Miroku who he and Naraku were helping up.

"I want to play you one on one winner gets to pick there prize!" he said smiling while straightening himself out, then brushing his pants off.

Kagome looked at him then smiled as she let go of Sota. Who marrely pranced over to sit on the grass.

"You wanna start with the ball?" Miroku said taking the ball that Naraku had taken from Sota.

"That's okay you can keep it! I like playing defence." Kagome replied as she got in her defencive stance."So what are we playing to?"

"Ooo! How about to twenty?"" Miroku's eyes tried to get a better look as Kagome stuck her butt out in her stance.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome asked even though she thought it was something she didn't want to know.

"Oh nothing!" Miroku replied bringing the ball lower and beggining to dribble while watching Kagome. _'Nice ass!'_

Kagome shuffled keeping him in front of her. Miroku looked up at her watching her intently.

"So how long have you been playing basket ball?" Miroku asked casually as he kept crossing the ball infront of him.

"Since junior high started!" Kagome replied her eyes not moving off the ball.

"Well that's not very long!"

"It may not be but I took to it quickly! And I practiced at this court every day with my dad and brother after I was done studding!"

"Hmm! Intreaging, so when you get in to something you take it seriously right? So how about a relation ship? How fast or serious do you take that?"

This made Kagome stumbble. She looked at him, there eyes meet for a split seconed and then Miroku took off for the basket for his first point. He landed on his feet, the ball bounced off the ground in to his arms. He walked up to Kagome throwing the ball at her gut.

"Well that sure took your consentration off the game! You got a boyfriend? Is it not going well?"

Kagome caught the ball and looked up at his face. Her face reflected her suprise then she smiled.

"I won't let you distract me this time!" she said as she bent low dribbling the ball.

"All right then," Miroku bent low to the grown in deffensive possition. "Let's see what you really got!"

Kagome took the ball and glared in to Miroku's eyes that watched the ball going up and down in her right hand.

_-----_

"Hmmm!" Naraku sat down with his arms crossed on the grass next to Sota. _'I bet Miroku would love to get his hands on that!' _Naraku's eyes eyed Kagome's back as she pulled off a spin move tourd's the basket for a score.

"Well this may take a long time!" Jenkotsu complained as he sat down.

Naraku looked up at him as he came and sat next to him.

"You get bored too easily!" Naraku pointed out. "Can't you enjoy enything for more then a minute?"

Jenkotsu smiled.

"Maybe!" his eyes returned bakc to the game as Kagome scored.

----

"I guess you aren't just a rookie! I may have to take you more seriously!" Miroku said taking a quick breath while bending down on his knee's, he was sweating heavely. Kagome had just scored her fourth basket so she now had 6 points and Miroku only had 4.

"You haven't been taking me serious? I thought this was a little easy!" she wasn't as out of breath as Miroku seemed to be. She was smiling as she threw the ball at him and got low in to deffence. "Bring it!" she told him. "Show me what you got!"

Miroku smiled.

"I think I will!" he dribbled up to make his third basket.

----

"I'm so bord!" Jenkotsu complained as he pulled grass out of the ground. Kagome and Miroku's game had been going on for twenty minutes they had both finally gotten to 18 but it had been tied for the last five minutes. "The last five minutes all we've seen is steel after steel! The ball keeps going back and forth. And there both doing the same thing! Miroku spin moves, then Kagome spin moves. Then she does a cross over then he does a cross over! This is driving me mad!! I'm bord out of my mined!!"

Naraku didn't take his eyes off the game.

"No you aren't! With the view you have you now your enjoying yourself!"

Jenkotsu smiled.

"Ya the view is great!" his eyes now turned to the basket ball court were Kagome had the ball and was trying to get to the net. "The way her black shirt clings to her so tightly and the way those red shorts go up and down giving you a better look of her legs! I think a girl is more beautiful when she's all sweaty!" Jenkotsu was grining with pleasure as he continued watching her, she had just lost the ball to Miroku and was now playing defence.

_**SMACK**_

"HEY!! That hurt!" Jenkotsu complained as he held his cheek in pain.

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Sota yelled at Jenkotsu who was now buckled in half holding his cheek. Sota was standing next to him furious with his fist in the air. "Your lucky she can't here you! Your just a pervert that we just meet you should wait to make comments like that after you get to now her and she nows your just fooling or else your going to get hurt!" Sota crossed his arms with a humph. "Any way if you can't even take my hits then your going to have a problem taking hits from Kagome!"

"Alright!!" Jenkotsu said waving his arms in front of himself deffensivly. "I wont do that again!"

"You better not!" Sota said waving his fist in Jenkotsu's face. "Or else!"

"Gulp! Okay!" Jenkotsu said as he hid behinde Naraku. Naraku just sighed.

----

_"Why are you leting the kid think he's so strong? That's not like you!"_

_"He-he! I guess he just seems like a good kid who needs a confedence boost! Besides it was fun! Did you see the look on his face?"_

_"Ya, ya what ever!"_

_----_

They all sat there watching the game Kagome got the ball and almost scored because of Miroku's height advantage he stopped her, and now had possetion of the ball.

-----

_"Come on Miroku win this! You have to win this!" _Naraku begged mentally.

_"Jeeze! You sure do have a lot of faith in me don't you?" _Miroku thought sarcasticlly. _"Don't worry I'm going to end this now! With a good slam! She's too short to stop me! Even you and Jenkotsu have trouble blocking this one!"_

_---------_

Naraku's eyes widend as he saw Miroku change position of the ball in his hands.

_"He's going to use that against her? He get's that off more than 50 of the time against me! And I'm taller then him by about 5 inches or so!"_

"Wow! So he is going to use that slam? She has to be good to get him to use that!" Jenkotsu's playfull mistiouvious face had turned serious as he watched the game. "Well I guess she doesn't have a chance now!" Jenkotsu said putting his head in his hand leaning it on one of his knees. He was now sitting criss-cross.

"Huh?" Sota looked at him his arms still crossed and his view was from above him almost seeing eye to eye as Jenkotsu sat up then proped himself on his arms against the grass. _'Wow! These guy's are really tall!' _Sota noted. _'I didn't realise that Jenkotsu was that tall! Unlike Naraku he was slowtching so I thought he was shorter then he really is! Wow!'_

"Well you see Miroku has a move reserved for tall guy's and people who make the game really difficult like your sister! We call it Mirkou's Slam! And he's able to pull it off most of the time on us and were taller then him, but against your sister this will end the game! She's not tall enough so Miroku has the height advantage!"

"Huh?" Sota thought for a seconed as he looked back at the court. "Wha..????" he saw Miroku take off. "So fast!"

-----

Miroku took off tourds Kagome and did a cross over so fast Kagome could barrely see the ball. Miroku now was going down tourds the basket

_'Wha..? So fast! Can't let him get the point though!'_

Kagome took off following him at top speed. Miroku went up for his slam. As he went up he smiled seeing Kagome so far behined him.

_'Game over!'_

_**SMACK**_

_'What?'_ Miroku was shocked. He looked up, he became even more shocked. He landed on the ground the ball fell and bounced a few times before stopping in the grass.

---

Naraku and Jenkotsu sat straight up in shock. Sota smiled.

"You shouldn't under estamate my sister! She's pretty talented and you never know what will happen when your around her! I've learned to always expect the non expected with her!" Sota uncrossed his arms and sat down on the grass one of his hands resting on his out stretched knee. "That's why I said you shouldn't say things like that about people you don't know! You never know what that person could do!"

----

_'How, How...how did she block that?' _Miroku looked at Kagome who didn't seem to even be faised by the speed she'd just ran to stop that. _'How could she block it? She's not tall enough! She got the speed off which was amasing but usually when you run at that speed you can't also determin were the balls going to be to be able to block it so how...?!' _

"How tall are you?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him. "My height?" she thought a minute. "Five foot nine. Why? How tall are you?"

"...I'm six foot three!" Miroku was thinking to what he had witnest. _'I looked back and she was still at the circle and then...then the next thing I knew she...she was right next to me! I turned in shock after hering the smack! To..to see her in mid air slamming the ball in to the back bord! How? How did she do it? Was she that determined to stop me? Thats amazing!' _He played what he had seen over and over in his mined. _'But...even determinance shouldn't be able to let you do that!'_

"Whats the matter?" Kagome asked him. She had gotten the ball while he had been thinking.

He looked at her still in shock but also just a bit fear full.

Kagome smiled.

"Oh did I scare you?" she asked him teasingly. "The big man scared of a little girl?"

Miroku smurked.

"Like hell are you little! Maybe in height but not in skill!"

"Is the big man complementing me?"

"Ya it's a complement but I'm still ganna get that last point and win!"

"Let's go!" Kaogme said as she turned to face him at half court, she begain to dribble the ball. Her face showed she was dead set serious on getting that last score for herself!

_'20 seconeds left on the clock! Red ravens vs. the BLakc Dog's! And boy are they dog's for real! It's all tied up 18 to 18 Ravens with the ball! Number 21 Kagome Higurashi taking the ball down court for the ravens while_ _Miroku Kapahala-Mitskenuki number 40 for the Dog's is marking her tightly!'_ Kagome was picturing this as the last 20 seconeds of a real game which ment she was taking this completely serious. _'Oh, wow! What's Higurashi thinking? She's full charging him! 12 seconeds on the clock! She goes up!'_

"What are you thinking? You'r to short to pull something like this off against a giant like me!" Miroku jumped to block her shot to fined...

Narakus face dropped in shock! Jenkotsu rubbed his eyes not sure of what he'd just seen. Sota grinned and smiled.

Miroku was completely flabergasted.

"Wha...how?"

"Way to go big sis! YOu sure showed him whose boss!"

Kagome just smiled, and flipped her hair back behined her head.

-------

AN: I AM GOING TO KILL MY COMPUTER!!!! Im sorry if this chapter is really late but today is the forth of august and i had this chapter at 4000 words maybe a bit under and it erased it all down to 1709!!! I AM SO SICK OF THIS COMPUTER IF IT DOES THIS AGAIN IM GOING TO DIG MYSELF A HOLE AND DIE IN IT!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSICK OF THIS!!! And the whole Koga kagome emial doesn't really belong it has no putpose at this moment in time acctually the whole first of the chapter really doesn't Im sorry that this chapters so late! glares at computer If my computer was nicer and didn't erase things or die on me I would have twenty chapter up by now in at least one story! Im retiaring for tonight tell me what you think! Ill write more tomorrow when I finish this chapter! unless computer decides to die on me again! Growls and glares! This is taking longer then i wanted! EVIL COMPUTER!!!! Ooops! Im also sorry that my spelling really sucks ill start working on it!


	5. Return Home After Battle for One Yet to

**Return Home After Battle for One Yet to Come  
**

"So Sota what are we ganna do tomorrow?" Kagome asked him as they reached the front steps of their house.

"You sure did surprise all those big men, big sis! That was totally amazing!" Sota was still excited he was literally skipping up the steps instead of walking.

Kagome just watched her little brother having fun, she smiled.

_'Well looks like someone enjoyed watching me and Miroku play ball! That was a good tough match, I wonder if he's going to be there tomorrow? Oh well!'_

"Did you see the look on their faces after you beat...Miroku? That was his name right? That was so amazing! They all looked so down hearted and lost! Like the impossible had just happened!" Sota smiled as he ran the open stretch imbetween the steps and the house. "Hey Kagome hurry up!" Sota called. "Huh?" Sota stopped and looked at the door he heard something weired on the other side.

Kagome looked over to see what had made her little brother stop so suddenly.

"Whats the matter Sota?"

Sota smiled as if something had just hit him.

"Oh nothing! I just had gotten so caught up in you and Miroku's game earlier that I had completely forgotten about something!"

"Oh?" Kagome wondered. "What was that?"

Sota just grinned.

"Nothing important! Come on big sis let's go inside! Tomorrow will you go play with me again?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" Sota opened the door and ran inside. "Mommy, mommy you'll never believe what Kagome did!" Sota tolled their mother, grandfather and father all Kagome had done that day.

"Well looks like I raised my daughter right! If she can take on a 6 foot 3 monster she's definitely my little girl!" Bankotsu ruffled Kagome's hair. "I remember when I was younger I was the same height as Kagome and I took on all the bullies!" he put his arm around his daughter proudly.

"Ya right dad!" Kagome took her fathers arm off of her shoulder and threw it down like it was nothing important. "Then you grew to be a giant yourself! How tall are you now? 6 foot 9? 6 foot 8?"

"That's true!" Bankotsu whined. "But It isn't my fault my family was so tall!"

"Sure! Well grandma Sirta looks to be only 5 foot 9!"

"Well she was taller!" His voice got softer "Till she got old!"

----

"Achoo!"

"Sirta are you alright?"

"Yes! I think my idiot son is talking about my height again though!"

"Oh what a horrible thing to do behind an old ladies back the shame!"

"Oh he's a good boy! '_Except about teasing me about my height.' _I need to go visit them soon! My granddaughters going to be 16 soon!"

----

"Don't you be insulting your mother young man!" Grandfather said and hit Bankotsu over the head with a dust pan. "Sirta is a wonderfully beautiful young lady!" Grandpa went off in to heart land while everyone backed of back in to the living room.

"Any way I get the height from the men in my family!" Bankotsu finished proudly.

"Does that mean I'm ganna be super tall to?" Sota asked a bit excited.

"Yep!" Bankotsu patted his son's head. "A really, really, really big giant!"

"Oh I don't wanna be too big!" Sota told his father.

"Hm? Well why not?"

"I don't wanna hit my head everywhere not be able to go on rides at amusement parks like daddy on the tall thunder tunnels!"

Bankotsu flinched. _'It was my heights fault I couldn't go on that with you are you going to hold me responsible for ever for not going on one ride!' _he sighed.

"And then my girlfriend and I will have some trouble!"

They all looked at him. _'I really don't wanna know! How does he know any way?'_

Kagome and Mrs.Higurashi looked at Bankotsu who flinched. I think I smell dinner burning I'll go get it!" he ran off. He entered the kitchen then stuck his head back out. "Kagome if you wanna make the team you should go practice your swings!" He disappeared again.

"Now wait just a minute Mr.Higurashi! Your not getting off that easily!"

Kaogme sighed as she put her bag down and went out to the temple.

"Sota come get me when dinner's ready!"

"Okay sis!" Sota ran up the stairs.

-----

Kagome went to the temple took her shoes off and started to put her kendo armor on. _'Geeze dad! Did you have to make it sound like I'm ganna be a giant like all the men in the Higurashi family? Thats just wonderful!' _

Kagome began to practice her swings.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

----

"One hundred! One-One!" she spotted something behind the memorial in the Temple

"Dad you might as well come out! How long have you been standing there?"

"Only since fifty! But I'm glad I didn't interrupt you then! It's fun watching you practice!"

"Hmph! Or were you just trying to escape mom's wrath?"

"That may be apart of it to!" Bankotsu said scratching the back of his head. "She can get pretty protective of her little boy!" he took his hand down getting serious. "You know," a little smile appeared on his face. "you make me proud! I know that you've learned to love kendo but in the begging you hated it! Your the first daughter of the family of Higurashi that the elders would let even touch the sword let alone do matches with it and fight!" he paused. "All daughters before weather they be the first child or not couldn't even touch it because of it's massive battle aurora!"

Kagome smiled. She knew her father's words were to apologize for how hard he made her train as a child, and to show how proud he was of her. Her father had definitely mellowed out since the incident when she was five.

"Well I'm proud do be able to do the honers of continuing the Higurashi line!" Kagome went over to the wall and grabbed a kendo sword that was newer then the one she held. "Here!" she threw it to her father. He caught it surprised. "Go suit up!"

Bankotsu smiled.

----

"Lets duel!" Kagome said as her father entered the ring. She new how much her father loved kendo and loved having matches with her.

"Like old times he said as he came at her!"

Kagome blocked.

"Only difference is I've gotten better!" Kagome commented, she knew her father was still better he still held the Higurashi name! She'd have to beat him in a rally match to win it completely from him one day.

They went back and forth for a while.

"You know it's funny!" Bankotsu said while ducking to escape a blow to the head. "Usually it's the son who wants to surpass his father because there the figure they follow and look up to! But with me, I have a wonderful daughter wanting to look up to me and follow in my foot steps!"

"Is something wrong with that?" Kagome asked as she blocked his sword and went for his chest.

"Of course not!" he said blocking. "I love having you want to be like me!" he smiled down at Kagme threw the armor Kagome smiled back.

_'I remember it just like it was yesterday'_

_---_

_"Daddy! Daddy When I grow-up I wanna be just like you!"_

_"A goof ball?" _

_"No, no are you crazy?" Little Kagome smiled "I wanna be a master in kendo just like you!" _

_Bankotsu's face turned to horror. He quickly smiled and knelt down beside his daughter._

_"Well you know that's next to impossible right? No woman of the Higurashi family has ever become a leader a master of the sword it won't allow it!"_

_"Well," Kagome looked up at her father with a smile. "Then I guess I'll be the first!" _

_Bankotsu was a bit shocked. 'Such confidence from a five year old child? Maybe just maybe...'_

_------_

_'Argh! The old man's still as good as ever! Have I really not improved that much? No! He must have also been training or he was holding back when I last fought him!'_

------

AN: Ya I know I've been really slow im terribly sorry!


End file.
